


You Have My Heart

by Solivagant_Wander



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Carlos is Mentioned (Welcome to Night Vale), Gen, Getting Together, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Moving On, Night Vale is Alive, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is from Night Vale, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Pack Finds Out, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander
Summary: Stiles is new to Beacon Hills and the Pack isn't sure they can handle all the weirdness of a Night Vale resident. Stiles finds love and a family even if it isn't quite the place he wants to call home.15 minute fic





	You Have My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is written in 15 minutes and is really short  
> Stiles is from nightvale  
> He moves back with derek after the pack breaks up
> 
> Playlist while writing and editing  
> Daddy Issues: The Neighhood  
> I Fucking Love Christmas: Nostalgia Critic  
> To Us: Halestorm  
> Lost Boy: Ruth B.  
> Swing Life Away: MGK  
> Letter To Me: Brad Paisley  
> Never Say Goodbye: Bon Jovi  
> Losing My Life: Falling In Reverse  
> Ghost: Mystery Skulls  
> State Of My Head: Shinedown  
> Goodbye Yellow Brick Road: Elton John  
> The Outsiders: Eric Church

Stiles was going to miss Nightvale, at least until he found his way back home. Not only was he moving to a new town, but he was also having to leave the beloved child militia. The first few days in his new town of Beacon Hills not only could he not pretend to sleep, he saw zero helicopters, and there were no glowing clouds (ALL HAIL THE GLOWING CLOUD). At his new school, Beacon High, they didn't turn homework in code and had all the most boring classes. The radio was so boring and the weather was so unclear. Stiles was about to say fuck it and move back when something interesting finally happened: werewolves. 

Stiles was walking through the woods, which sadly did not speak to you when he came across a bunch of werewolves training. Of course what else was he to do other than cheer loudly and exclaim, “Finally!”  
A brown-haired tan boy with a crooked jaw said, “What are you doing here? No one’s allowed out here!”

A dark-haired older man had pushed Stiles against a tree by his throat, “Whatever you think you have seen you haven't?”

Stiles winked and said, “Kinky.”

Derek blushed before dropping the younger man. 

Stiles was practically vibrating in happiness after being put down, “Werewolves! I was beginning to think that nothing ever happened in this boring town! Like, come on how can you not have the secret police and there isn't even any angels named Erika that are not angels because they don't exist no matter what they say.”

A curly-haired wolf named Isaac giggled, “Derek, I think he must be batshit crazy put him down!”

Stiles laughed, “What you guys don't even have invisible corn and you call me crazy?’

The brown-haired wolf walked over and put his arm over Stiles' shoulder, “I’m Scott and I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.”

Stiles grinned, “Am I going to be part of a real werewolf pack?”

Derek grunted, “No.”

But as things so happen, Stiles, became a part of the pack. He was a lot weird and most of the pack would never step foot into Night Vale, or so they told themselves, but Stiles was always up to telling them an awesome story about NightVale.

It was one unusually quiet afternoon a few month’s after Stiles and Derek had gotten together when a man popped up knocking at the door on movie night. Stiles hugged him and called him Cecil. He gave Stiles some tapes before rambling on in a way that made little sense to any of the Beacon Hill’s natives. But after he left Stiles popped in the tapes and soon the packed learned that maybe stiles wasn't crazy. It just had to be something in the water in Nightvale because everyone there was bonkers between the dog park and hooded figures

. Still, in the upcoming years, the pack would find themselves for a brief time looking for Derek, and Stiles and having to make the long and troublesome trip to Nightvale only to find all the long-kept weirdness waws true. Stiles only grinned and said, “Have you meet John Peters, you know, the farmer?”

The pack just looked at a smiling Derek and thought perhaps this weird town was good for both their friends. 

~Fin~


End file.
